


Suddenly, Not So Sleepy

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-14
Updated: 2004-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of "Pangs," someone has to comfort Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly, Not So Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddessofmercy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=goddessofmercy).



> smutty Buffy/Willow written for [](http://goddessofmercy.livejournal.com/profile)[**goddessofmercy**](http://goddessofmercy.livejournal.com/) for [](http://community.livejournal.com/btvs_cupid/profile)[**btvs_cupid**](http://community.livejournal.com/btvs_cupid/) 2004
> 
> Buffy/Willow is insanely hard to write without going AU, because Buffy is almost always involved with/interested in someone, and then once she isn't, Willow is involved with people. This fic begins at the end of "Pangs" (4.08). [Thanks to [BuffyWorld](http://www.buffyworld.com) for the episode transcript.] After I had begun, Emma suggested setting it post-"Chosen," but I decided this was easier, though if I get asked to write this pairing again I'm definitely post-"Chosen"-ing it.

> **Giles:** Good work, Buffy... On both counts.   
> **Buffy:** Thanks.   
> **Giles:** Well, you know, you should be very pleased.   
> **Buffy:** Wasn't exactly a perfect Thanksgiving.   
> **Willow:** I don't know. Seemed kinda right to me. A bunch of anticipation, a big fight, and now we're all sleepy. And we did all survive.   
> **Buffy:** I guess that much is true. First thanksgiving on my own, and we all got through it.   
> **Xander:** (Patting Anya on the shoulder.) And you know what? I think my syphilis is clearing right up.   
> **Buffy:** And they say romance is dead. Or maybe they just wish it.   
> **Willow:** Well, maybe we started a new tradition this year. (She gets a look from everyone.) Maybe not. But at least we all worked together. It was like old times.   
> **Xander:** Yeah, especially with Angel being here and everything.   
> (Everyone looks at Buffy.)  
>    -end of "Pangs" ([4.08](http://www.buffyworld.com/buffy/season4/transcripts/64_tran.shtml))

"_Angel_? Angel is here?" Buffy looked around as if he were hiding in a corner.

Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them with a handkerchief. "Angel, uh, an associate of his had, um, a vision, about the murders, and he came to assist."

Buffy looked incredulous. "And no one _told_ me?"

"He didn't want to distract you."

"Distract? He didn't want to _distract_ me?"

"He knew--"

"God, I'm so sick of people making my decisions for me. Angel decided to leave, fine. He insisted it was for my own good. I begged to differ. He left anyway. Fine. We're both grown-ups. I'm moving on. But now he thinks he can just come back and play Tall Dark and Handsome and save the day, not bothering to even let me know he's here. Does no one trust me anymore?"

Silence, as everyone looked at each other, guiltily.

She continued, on the verge of tears. "And he couldn't even stay for dinner?" She ran out.

"I'm gonna go see if she's okay," Willow said, hurrying out of the room after her.

The door to the bathroom was ajar. Buffy was sitting on the toilet, face in her hands, sobbing. Willow shut the door behind her and bent down to kiss the top of Buffy's head. Buffy reached up and pulled her down into her lap. Willow wrapped her arms around her as she sobbed.

"I thought maybe I was moving on, but...."

"Shh, it's okay. You don't have to explain anything." Willow continued to kiss her hair and began to rub her back. Buffy held her tightly, and when Willow began to kiss her forehead, she tipped her head back and moved her mouth to meet hers. Surprised, Willow began to kiss her back. Their hands were insistent on each others' backs.

"Oh God, Will, I'd forgotten how much I wanted to be touched."

"I hadn't."

"My mom's at Aunt Darlene's...."

"Let's go then."

Buffy dried her tears, fixed her blouse, and followed Willow back out to the dining room.

"We're gonna go spend the night at Buffy's house, girl bonding therapy time."

"Sorry for ruining dinner, guys."

There was a hurried chorus of "Don't worry"s and "No problem"s.

*****

 

Once inside Buffy's room, Willow turned and asked her, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Buffy nodded, and slipped out of her blouse. Willow took a deep breath and pulled off her own shirt. Buffy took her by the hands and led her over to the bed. She sat back on the bed and Willow placed herself in her lap, legs wrapped around her waist. She cupped Willow face in her hands and began to kiss her gently, first on her mouth and then all over her face. When she kissed her nose, Willow pushed her back onto the bed and began to kiss her neck as her hands fumbled with Buffy's bra.

Buffy gasped as Willow's tongue lapped at the hollow of her throat. Soon Willow's mouth was all over her breasts and they were both easing Buffy out of her jeans. Willow wriggled out of her own and soon neither of them was wearing anything. Willow's hand slipped down, touching her best friend as she had touched herself so many nights. Fingers dancing, then stroking, circling the nub, slipping in. Buffy arched up against her friend, her breathing ragged as their tongues fought.

One sharp cry and Buffy's body slackened. She panted as her head swam. Willow wiped her hand on the sheets and rubbed her aching crotch against Buffy's. The blonde smiled and rolled on top of her. She kissed Willow's breasts gently, lips all over them, and Willow began to moan. She experimented with teeth on nipples and thought she heard Willow swear. She laughed, "What'd you say?"

Willow's teeth were gritted, and she whispered "Fuck."

Buffy feigned shock. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, young lady?"

Willow looked pained. "No."

Buffy leaned down and kissed Willow gently. Her hand slid down to repeat what Willow had done to her as they kissed gently.

After Willow came, they lay together, breathing in unison. Finally Buffy said softly, "I think I kinda--"

Willow looked into her eyes. "I think I do too."


End file.
